the Island
by doctorwhoamie
Summary: Harrys a muggle but their might be some wizareds or witchs not shore yet. its about when harry and his friend Samantha play truth or dare with their friends and some thing happens to them but im not spoiling anything :  R&R


The island story

_**Disclaimer: no I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or Australia, but the Storyline and Katelyn and Samantha is my made up characters **_

I can't believe I actually agreed with this okay so I know for a fact that you have no idea what's going on well if you must know it all started with a stupid dare, so here is how it started. Harry and I were walking down the coast of Lakes Entrance when they saw their best friends so I thought it was smart enough to say "hey Harry isn't that Katelyn and the others" he replied to me "yes it is, do you want to go over to them?" giving me a puppy dog face, that I just knew I had to give in so I just nodded and we walked that way. When we got there I said "hey guys what you doing?" Katelyn answered "oh we were about to play Truth and Dare." Then Harry just had to say "hey can we play?" and that is why a couple days later Harry and I was walking down Lakes Entrance looking for a boat.

Ok I can't believe it we found a boat, it took nearly all day but we found one the guy that gave it to us was kind of weird. He had a wooden leg, eye patch, and a parrot on his shoulder; ok let's just call him pirate man, cause he does look like a pirate, but enough of this and back to the story so pirate man gave us a boat guess what it is called daffodil, I know how funny. So now were on a boat in the middle of the sea with little bits of food and water. We have been on this boat for about a week and I feel so bored, okay so for the first couple of days on the boat I walked around and investigate the boat and this is what I found, a broken radio, walkie-talkie, 30 bottles of water, 6 tanks full of water, 2 mouldy beds and a small supply of food.

Now that I have finished exploring I decided to read some of my book I brought. It was called I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you by Ally Carter. I was half way through the chapter when I felt something hit the side of the boat. So I went cheek what Harry was doing, when I got out there I saw humungous waves hit the boat. I yelled to Harry "what's going on?" He looked at me with a horrified look on his face and said "I don't know this is crazy, why did we do this again? Ok don't answer that" looking at my face which had anger on it. When another wave hit the boat an idea struck my head. "Ok Harry I want you to get all of the food and water and blankets and put it in a bag" Harry went and did it. After he did that another humungous wave hit us and we fell of the boat.

After that I woke up to find Harry and I were on an island, by the looks of it, it was a deserted island so after I woke up Harry we decided to go looking around the island. After about 15 minutes of looking what we found was banana, coconut trees, broken down logs and humungous leaves on the ground. There was also the shipwreck of the boat laying everywhere around the island.

So after looking around the island we decided that we needed to get off the island, so we made a plan. Ok so the plan was that we would get as much of the stuff from the ship, get some of the leaves that we past, also the fallen trees and coconuts and bananas. Then we make a type of boat with the wreckage, leaves and fallen logs. We would use the coconuts and bananas for food because there wasn't a lot of food left in the ship.

Ok so now we have all of the stuff to what we need to make the boat. About 20 minutes later it was finished, the boat looked like; it had the fallen logs on the bottom with some of the leaves tying it down, a long poll from the wreckage atop then last two humungous leaves on the polls that looked like flags. We put the water bottles, the food from the wreckage and the coconuts and bananas around the pole.

So after we made it I looked at it with satisfaction then I looked at Harry and said "so should we go now or later?" he replied "I think it would be smart to wait until it gets windy so it's easier." So I just nodded in response. After waiting about 5 minutes that it was starting to get windy so I looked at Harry and was about to say something but by the look on his face I knew it was time to go.

When we got on the was just windy enough for us to sail away but when we got further out I started to notice the wind was picking up an it was harder to sail. When I looked at Harry's face I knew that he was thinking the same thing, he looked at me and said "wait are going to do Samantha?" "I don't know harry I wish that we didn't have to do this dare" with a horrified look on my face. When I looked away from him and I saw…..

_**I don't know if I should carry on and write some more this story without the name harry was a story had to write for science, and today I thought I should put this on fanfiction. Oh and my other story Cammie's Party I put a poll on my page so tell me what you think and R&R **_

_**Docterwhoamie :) **_


End file.
